


Let's play a game.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Boredom, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza Night, Tequila, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghostbusters have been working for a long time without having a free day, it seemed like those ghost really wanted to annoy them. There was always a call and it was tiring but it was their work and they loved their work. Until one night where Holtzmann suggested they should play truth or dare since Patty said they needed to have a little fun. What is going to happen when they had to do a dare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a game.

_"Man, we need to take a little break, don't ya think? I mean, all this thing about fighting ghosts is tiring. We need to have a little time for ourselfs or at least do something fun together."_ Patty said collapsing on the couch beside Holtzmann.

Abby looked at Patty and nodded. _"You're right."_

 _"We already have our pizza night on Fridays."_ Erin said looking at them.

_"Yes but, we should have a little more fun."_

Holtzmann clapped her hands. _"Let's play a game!"_

 _"A game? Really Holtzy?"_ Patty looked at her.

_"Yes! Let's play truth or dare! Let's go buy some drinks and some food."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"By drinks you mean-"_

 _"Yes, some beers or tequila."_ Holtzmann nodded.

 _"Let's go buy pizza and the drinks! Come on Holtzy."_ Patty stood up followed by Holtzmann and left.

Erin looked at Abby. _"Are we really doing that?"_

 _"Is there a problem?"_ Abby looked at Erin.

_"Truth or dare? Really? Are we back on high school or what?"_

_"Come on, Erin. It will be fun. Plus, maybe it will be your chance to tell Holtzmann what you really feel for her."_

_"I'm sorry?"_ Erin said crossing her arms.

_"Erin, you probably think we don't notice but...it's obvios you like Holtz, come on, don't deny it."_

_"Well I deny it because that's not true."_

Abby laughed a little. _"Yeah sure, if you say so."_

_"I'm not into girls and I'm not into Holtzmann."_

Abby looked at Erin with an obvious face and sigh. _"Look, honey..."_ Abby walked to Erin. _"We are not in the 50's anymore, gay marriage is legal now, you don't have to be ashamed. Holtzmann is not ashamed."_

_"Holtzmann?"_

Abby looked at Erin surprised. _"Haven't you notice that Holtzmann is gay?"_ Erin shook her head. _"God damn it, Gilbert. You may be a scientific and whatever but, you need to live out of all those things. It's obvious that Holtz is gay."_

 _"Oh..."_ Erin looked at the floor.

_"Are you ok with that?"_

_"Yeah, I mean, she can do whatever she wants to, right? After all is her life."_ Erin smiled a little. _"Abby? Do you um...do you think that...she likes me?"_ Erin looked at Abby.

Abby smiled and rubbed ehr back. _"She's crazy about you, Erin."_

Erin smiled a little and nodded. _"Ok."_

***************

 _"So, Holtz...why do you suggest to play truth or dare?"_ Patty looekd at Holtzmann.

_"So we can have a little fun. What, do you have another game?"_

_"Not really but I still don't get why that game."_

_"So we can have fun, dare is really fun and with truth we can learn about each other."_

Patty smirked. _"Or you just want to have an excuse to kiss Gilbert."_

Holtzmann stopped and looked at Patty. _"What?"_

 _"Come on, Holtzy. You can't hide it anymore."_ Patty laughed a little.

 _"Well, even if I don't want to, Erin doesn't likes me so, I can't fo anything about it."_ Holtzmann looked at the floor.

_"Come one, Holtzy, I bet she does but, you know how Erin is, she's maybe scared. You gotta tell her the truth."_

_"Well, that's truth for, right?"_ Holtzmann smirked and Patty nodded.

_"How about if I dare her to kiss you?"_

_"No, no, I don't want to pressure her into that."_

_"Then you'll never get your chance, man."_

Holtzmann sigh. _"Yes but...we have to be fair, we can't just dare her to kiss me."_

Patty clapped her hands. _"I know what we can do! I used to do this with my friends. We never knew what to do when they said dare so we just looked dares on internet and we printed them and put them on a hat, if someone said dare, they had to grab one paper."_

Holtzmann nodded. _"Yeah, that can work."_

Patty gave high five to Holtzmann. _"Great! Then let's the drinks and go!"_

Holtzmann laughed and followed Patty.

***************

_"I'm only saying that is one way to get Holtzmann to be with you."_

_"Really Abby? 7 minutes in heaven? Come on!"_

Abby laughed a little. _"I know we are not on high school anymore but that will be fun, you guys can even stay for more than 7 minutes."_ Abby winked at her.

Erin laughed a little and shook her head. _"I've never done something like that with anyone and I'm not even sure she will want to kiss me."_

 _"Oooh she's dying for it, Erin."_ Abby nodded.

Erin sigh. _"I don't know, Abby. That sounds a little...stupid."_

_"It won't be stupid when you enter that room and make out with Holtzmann."_

_"It will be in a closet, I bet that's pretty uncomfortable."_

_"It can be in a room, doesn't matter."_

Erin shook her head and sigh. _"We'll see."_

 _"You know you want to Erin, don't deny it!"_ Abby looked at Erin waiting for an answer.

Erin looked at Abby and nodded. _"Ok ok, I do, I really want to, I want to kiss Holtzmann so bad."_ Erin sat and covered her face.

 _"See?! I knew you really really liked her, I think you're even in love with her."_ Abby laughed.

_"Woah ok, calm down here. I do like her a lot, I would say that I'm crazy for her but I'm still not in love with her. Not yet."_

_"Mmm so not yet, huh?"_ Abby smirked.

Erin rolled her eyes and blushed a little. _"Shut it, Abby."_

Abby smiled and looked at Erin. _"I just hope you are happy, I want you happy Erin. I know what you've been through with love but I can tell you that Holtzmann is the one."_

Erin smiled and looked at Abby. _"I do hope she's the one."_

 _"We are hooooome!"_ Patty yelled. "We bought tequila, beers, pizza."

"We are ready." Holtzmann smiled.

_"Oh also, we got an idea. Since we don't always know what we can say on dare or something like that, there's this web page where I used to print dares, there's all kind of dares so, what do you say?"_

Abby smiled. _"Well I mean, I think it's better if-"_

Erin nodded. _"That is ok!"_ Erin smiled. _'That way, Abby won't dare me to make out with Holtzmann, even tho I'm dying to.'_ Erin thought.

Patty clapped. _"Then, let's get started!"_

Erin look at Holtzmann and found that Holtzmann was already staring at her. Holtzmann smiled and winked at her. Erin blushed a little and looked away.

***************

 _"Alright, Patty, you go first."_ Holtzmann said while taking a her slice of pizza on her mouth.

 _"Hell yeah, alright."_ Patty looked at everyone. _"Abby, truth or dare?"_

Abby cleared her throat. _"Let's start slowly, truth."_

 _"Don't be scared, baby. Remember, those little papers are the ones choosing your dare."_ Patty smirked. _"But ok, so...when was your first time?"_

_"Um...do I really have to answer that?"_

_"You chose truth."_ Patty smirked.

 _"Right."_ Abby smiled a little and took a sip of her beer. _"Well, it was in college, it was with a friend and we were drunk so yeah."_

Patty laughed a little. _"Was it good?"_

 _"Patty!"_ Erin looked at Patty and Patty and Holtzmann laughed.

 _"It's just a question."_ Patty smirked.

 _"If I'm not wrong, you are allowed to ask just one question. So that means is my turn."_ Abby smiled. _"Holtzmann."_

 _"Dare."_ Holtzmann smirked and took a sip of her beer.

_"The alcohol is already getting you, Holtzy."_

_"Just want to have a little fun, I hope I get a little fun."_ Holtzmann looked at Erin who was staring at her and winked at her while biting her lip.

Erin cleared her throat. _"Then g-grab a paper."_

Holtzmann grabbed a paper and opened it, she sigh and shook her head. _"Ok then. I have to  take off one item of clothing."_ Holtzmann took her jacket off. _"Big deal."_

 _"Shit."_ Erin whispered to herself.

 _"Did you say something, Erin?"_ Abby smirked and everyone looked at Erin.

Erin looked at them and shook her head. _"No, I didn't say anything at all."_

Abby laughed a little. _"So, Holtzmann, who do you pick?"_

 _"My innocent, cute, sweet Gilbert."_ Holtzmann smirked. _"Truth or dare, my darling?"_

_"Um...truth."_

Holtzmann nodded. _"Fair, fair...um...have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?"_

 _"You mean...a g-girl?"_ Holtzmann nodded. _"Um, no...never actually."_

Patty smirked and looked at Holtzmann who was smiling. _"Good to know."_ Holtzmann winked at her.

Erin took a big sip of her beer and looked at Patty. _"Patty, truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare."_ Patty smirked and high-fived with Holtzmann. She grabbed a paper and opened it. _"Oh hell no!"_ Patty shook her head. _"No-uh, I'm not doing that."_

Holtzmann grabbed the paper and laughed. _"You gotta do it."_

 _"What is it?"_ Abby asked.

 _"She has to paint her toenails only using her toothbrush."_ Holtzmann laughed.

 _"Ugh, fuck, I'll have to buy a tooth brush tomorrow."_ Patty stood up and shook her head. _"You better think what you want Holtzmann, truth or dare."_ Patty walked to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and her favorite nailpolish.

Holtzmann thought for a minute. _"Let's go again with dare."_ Holtzmann grabbed a paper and opened it. _"Wow, we are starting hot in here."_ Holtzmann laughed a little. _"Wait, who is on my right?"_ Holtzmann look at her right and Erin was in there. _"Oh my dear Erin."_ Holtzmann bit her lip.

 _"W-What?"_ Erin looked at her.

 _"Let me see."_ Abby grabbed the paper. _"What?! Oh my god!"_ Abby laughed a little. _"Holtzmann has to give the person to her right a hickie"_

Erin froze and swallowed hard. _"I-I um..."_

_"It's fine if you don't want that, I can just kiss your neck or something or just change it."_

_"No no no! That's not fair! You can't change it!"_ Patty yelled.

 _"No um...it's ok, you c-can do it just um...a little one."_ Erin nodded and took a sip to her beer.

Holtzmann smirked. _"Don't worry."_ Holtzmann moved a little so she could be near Erin and slowly grabbed her by the neck while resting her other hand on the floor for support. Holtzmann moved slowly to her neck and Erin's smell hit her nose. Holtzmann smiled and bit her lip. Erin felt Holtzmann's breath and she sigh, her breath becoming heavy. Holtzmann kissed her neck and sucked slowly, trying not to do a big hickie just as Erin said. Erin closed her eyes and tried to cover her face with her hair while bitting her lip to keep the moan that wanted to come out on her mouth. Holtzmann sucked on the right spot. Holtzman licked the hickie and kissed it before pulling away and smiling. _"Did I suck the right spot?"_ Holtzmann whispered on Erin's ear before returning to her place, proud of herself.

Erin opened her eyes and cleared her throat. _"Alright um...let's just um...keep playing."_ She looked at Holtzmann and Holtzmann winked at her.

_"Alright, let's just move on."_

***************

After 2 hrs of playing, drinking and eating, they kept doing the same, it was almost midnight but they didn't really care, they were having a lot of fun and it was just really fun how everyone got never when it came to tell a dirty truth or doing a dare, except for Holtzmann, she wasn't ashamed at all and did everything they asked to do and that was ok. Everyone was enjoying this game, more because the alcohol was hitting them already.

 _"Patty, what is the craziest thing that you have ever done while drunk?"_ Abby smiled.

_"Damn um...I think it was making out with a guy that I didn't even know, we made out in the bathroom."_

_"Whaaaaat?"_ Holtzmann laughed.

 _"Oh like you haven't done that, Holtzmann."_ Patty took a big sip of her third beer.

 _"Have you, Holtzmann?"_ Abby asked.

 _"It wasn't with a stranger and we didn't make out on the bathroom, it was a dare and she kissed me in front of everyone but I didn't call that a make out, actually."_ Holtzmann crossed her arms.

 _"Ok, let's just move on."_ Erin said nodding.

Patty sigh. _"Alright, Erin, truth or dare?"_

_"Truth."_

_"Come on. Erin, you need to say dare one time at least."_ Abby said.

"I want truth." Erin said looking at Abby. _"So, my question, Patty."_

 _"Would you kiss a girl?"_ Patty grabbed her pizza and looked at Erin.

Erin choked with her drink and looked at Patty. _"I'm sorry?"_

_"Would you ever kiss a girl?"_

Erin looked at Abby and then at Patty again. _"I um...I-I think so."_

Patty smirked and looked at Holtzmann who was staring at Erin, bitting her lip and playing with her glasses. _"Good."_

Erin nodded and cleared her throat. _"Alright um...Holtzmann, truth or dare?"_

Holtzmann smirked and put her glasses in her head. _"Dare."_ Holtzmann grabbed a paper and opened it. _"Blindfolded, let the person who is in your right tie you to a chair and give you a lapdance."_ Holtzmann smirked and looked at Erin. _"Hope you are good at lapdancing, Gilbert."_

Erin swallowed hard and looked at Abby who was smirking. _"W-Why always right?"_

 _"Well, ask the web site that Patty used."_ Abby said.

 _"Come on, Erin. It will be just for a few seconds, for you luck, it doesnt say for minutes. Come on."_ Patty said smirking.

Erin nodded and stood up followed by Holtzmann. Holtzmann blindfolded herself and waited for Erin to instruct her what to do. Erin grabbed Holtzmann's hands and guide her to the chair that she grabbed. Abby put her phone in a way that Erin didn't notice so she could fil everything. Erin tied Holtzmann's hands and cleared her throat. She looked at Holtzmann who was smiling and waiting for Erin to start. Erin didn't exactly know what to do so she turned around and looked at Abby and Patty. Abby nodded and pointed to Holtzmann. Patty told Abby something on her ear and they walked to the living room, leavig the two women alone. Erin sigh and turned around to look at Holtzmann. Erin sat slowly on Holtzmann's lap and put her hands on Holtzmann's shoulders, she started grinning a little on Holtzmann's lap and looked at Holtzmann's face. Erin felt how Holtzmann squirmed and bit her lip. Erin smirked a little and kept doing that. Erin leaned to Holtzmann's neck and kissed where her neck and shoulder met, making Holtzmann squirm again. Erin smirked and kept doing just that for what seemed like hours but they were just like 2 minutes until she realized what she was doing and stood up. 

 _"Wow Erin, didn't know you could do that."_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin took the shirt off of Holtzmann's eyes and looked at her. _"Didn't know you were easy to seduce."_ Erin smirked and untied Holtzmann, walking away and leaving her speechless.

Holtzmann never looked away until Erin dissapeared. _"Holy shit."_ Holtzmann covered her mouth and shook her head. _"Thank God for this dares."_ Holtzmann stood up and walked to the living room, joining the girls.

 _"Holtzmann, your turn."_ Abby said smirking at her.

 _"Right, um...Patty, truth or dare."_ Holtzmann cleared her throat and took a shot of tequila.

 _"Let's go with dare."_ Patty nodded. She grabbed a paper and nodded. _"Snort a line of sugar."_ Patty looked at everyone. _"Fuck, that will hurt."_

 _"You need to do it."_ Erin said while tooking a sip of her beer.

 _"Oh man."_ Patty stood up and walked to the kitchen to look for sugar. She came back with the sugar on her hand and put a line on the table in front of her, she sigh and snorted the line of sugar. _"Man that hurts!"_ She covered her nose and shook her head. _"Damn it, your turn Abby."_

_"I'm scared of dare so truth."_

_"You're like Erin."_ Patty laughed a little. _"Have you ever had sex in your parent’s bed?"_

 _"God no, my parents will kill me if I did that. I've never done that."_ Abby shook her head. _"But I did once on his house."_

 _"What?! Of who?!"_ Erin said looking at Abby.

_"Remember Robert?"_

Erin shook her head. _"No way, I thought you hated him."_

 _"Well I did until he kissed me, he was a good kisser so I couldn't say no."_ Abby said while taking  sip of beer and looking at Erin. _"He was sweet after all, plus it was just once, it never happend more than once."_

 _"Still, I can't believe you did that."_ Erin shook her head.

Holtzmann laughed. _"Never got caught?"_

_"Nop, his parents where on their work, we skipped class."_

_"Was it when we had to do a project together and you left me alone? That time?!"_

Abby giggled. _"Yep, sorry for that."_

Erin shook her head. _"I'm impressed."_

 _"Alright, alright, let's move on."_ Patty said.

 _"Ok, Erin."_ Abby said looking at Erin.

Erin sigh. _"Fine, I'll do a dare now."_ Erin said grabbing a paper and sigh. She opened it. _"Um...I-I am not doing that."_ She said shooking her head.

 _"Let me see."_ Abby grabbed the paper and read it. She laughed. _"Erin have to go in the next room and enjoy 7 minutes of heaven with the person who is at her left. But the game is changing a little, instead of 7 minutes they will be 15 minutes."_ Abby looked at Holtzmann and smirked. 

 _"Now it's not your right, it's your left."_ Patty said winking at her and smirking.

Holtzmann looked at Erin who was nervous and grabbed the bottle of tequila taking a big sip of it. _"Erin, we don't have to-"_

 _"No, I've been saying that you guys have to do every dare you've had so yeah, we are doing this."_ Erin nodded and stood up. She looked at Holtzmann. _"You coming?"_ Holtzmann nodded her head and followed Erin. _"Would you mind if it's on your room?"_ Erin asked.

 _"Not all, let's go."_ Holtzmann and Erin went up to Holtzmann's room and closed the door behind them. Holtzmann didn't know what to do, so she just walked to her bed and sat down, staring at Erin.

Erin looked nervous, she never did that before. Erin looked at Holtzmann and sigh. _"I'm sorry, I bet I'm the worse person you've been with in this game."_ Erin laughed a little nervous.

_"Actually, I've never done that if we're being honest."_

_"Really?"_ Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"Really, we don't really have to do anything if you don't want to, Erin. They won't know."_

Erin looked at Holtzmann and walked to her. Erin sat on the bed looking at Holtzmann and smiled. _"It's not truth and you didn't ask me anything but...since we've been honest."_ Erin sigh. _"I like you, a lot, very much, I would even think that I'm in love with you and to be honest, I was waiting for you to get a dare of saying that you had to kiss the person on your right since you kissed my neck."_ Erin smiled a little.

Holtzmann smiled. _"I was waiting for that damn paper to come out too."_ Holtzmann looked into Erin's eyes.

 _"Really?"_ Erin smiled.

 _"Yeah, I like you since I met you and I've been wanting to kiss since then."_ Holtzmann bit her lip.

Erin blushed a little and looked at her hands. _"And...did you like my lap dance?"_ Erin looked at Holtzmann and bit her lip.

 _"Like it? Damn it, I loved it."_ Holtzmann laughed with Erin. _"More when you kissed my neck."_ Holtzmann smirked.

 _"Yeah, I don't really know why I did that but I felt an urge to do that."_ Erin bit her lip and giggled.

_"Well, I didn't mind at all."_

_"Would you like me to do it again?"_ Erin said leaning closer to Holtzmann and never looking away from Holtzmann's eyes. 

Holtzmann bit her lip. _"Yes, I would."_

Erin smiled and out her hand on Holtzmann's hair pulling it a little so she could have complete access to Holtzmann's neck. Holtzmann gasped and sigh. Erin licked Holtzmann's neck and then kissed it. Holtzmann closed her eyes abd Erin smiled. Erin sucked on Holtzmann's neck and heard Holtzmann moaning, Erin felt a strange feeling in her stomach but she loved it. No one ever moaned for her, she never thought someone was going to have that reaction for her, she loved it. Erin oulled away and looked at Holtzmann's face. Holtzmann looked at her and smirked.

 _"How about if you do that in my mouth?"_ Holtzmann said smirking.

Erin blushed a little but smiled. _"I would love to."_

Holtzmann leaned in and captured Erin's lips in her own. Holtzmann made Erin sit in her lap and Erin smiled against Holtzmann's lips. Holtzmann's hands roamed Erin's back and Erin's hands were on Holtzmann's neck. They both kissed each other like never before. To be Erin's first kiss with a girl, she was amazing, Holtzmann never thought Erin was a good kisser, better than other girls she kissed. It was a sweet but a passioante kiss. Erin pushed Holtzmann on her back and roamed Holtzmann's whole body. Holtzmann put her hand under Erin's shirt and Erin squirmed when she felt Holtzmann's cold hands on her skin, she moaned for the feeling. Holtzmann smiled and kept kissing Erin. Erin pulled away for a moment and took off Holtzmann's top. For her surprise, Holtzmann didn't have a bra on, Erin looked at Holtzmann and Holtzmann blushed a little.

 _"I don't like using bras."_ Holtzman said bitting her lip.

Erin shook her head and smiled. She kissed Holtzmann chest. _"Doesn't matter, easier for me."_ Erin said against Holtzmann's chest.

Holtzmann moanes and closed her eyes. _"Y-You sure about t-this?"_ Holtzmann looked at her.

Erin looked at Holtzmann and smiled. _"I am sure."_

Holtzmann smiled. _"Have you ever done this?"_ Erin shook her head. _"Doesn't matter."_ Holtzmann rolled them over so now she was the one on top. _"I'll show you how."_ Holtzmann smirked and bit her lip.

Erin smiled and pulled Holtzmann down to kiss her again.

***************

Abby sigh and looked at her watch. _"They are not coming back so I'm going home, it's been like 2 hours and I've heard enough moans."_

 _"I know but hey, good thing that they finally told each other what they really feel."_ Patty said while taking her things.

 _"That is right."_ Abby nodded.

_"Can I tell you something and you won't tell Holtzy or Erin?"_

_"What is it?"_ Abby looked at her.

 _"I made up all the dares."_ Patty said proud of herself. _"I know Holtzy, I knew when she was going to say dare so I changed all the dares to when she was going to say dare."_ Patty said smiling.

 _"How did you do that?"_ Abby smiled surprised.

 _"It's a secret."_ Patty smiled and opened the door to leave.

Abby nodded. _"Brilliant."_ Abby followed Patty and closed the door.

Erin laughed laying beside Holtzmann and Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin, kissing her forehead. _"That was amazing."_ Erin sigh.

 _"Third time you say that."_ Holtzmann smirked and laughed a little. _"It was pretty amazing."_ Erin smiled. _"You learn real fast."_

 _"Well, I have an amazing teacher."_ Erin said looking uo at Holtzmann and smiled. Erin pecked Holtzmann's lips. 

 _"If I'd have known that you liked me, I'd have told you a long time ago."_ Holtzmann said smiling.

_"I was afraid to tell you, I've never felt this way before and it was new."_

Holtzmann kissed Erin's forehead. _"I'd have told you eventually. I couldn't keep it to myselg anymore."_

 _"I would have too, just not sure if eventually."_ Erin made circles with her finger on Holtzmann's arm.

Holtzmann sigh. _"Do you think they already left?"_

 _"Patty and Abby? Yeah, I'm sure they did."_ Erin laughed a little. _"We've been here for like an hour or more so, I'm sure they knew we weren't coming out anymore."_

Holtzmann looked at her watch. _"2 hours actually."_ Holtzmann laughed. "Well, now we have the entire place for our own."

Erin bit her lip. _"Should we keep playing?"_ Erin raised an eyebrown and looked at Holtzmann.

_"Wanna keep playing?"_

_"I've got some dares you could do."_ Erin said climbing on top of Holtzmann and bitting her lip. Erin kissed Holtzmann's stomach leaving a trail of kissed from her stomach to her neck, giving each boob a light lick and a kiss. _"I..."_ Kiss on the cheek. _"dare you..."_ Kiss on the cheek. _"to fuck me."_ Erin kissed Holtzmann's lips and Holtzmann moaned into her mouth.

Holtzmann bit Erin's lip and smirked. _"My pleasure."_ Holtzmann rolled them over and kissed Erin's neck. This was going to be a fun game.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this since last night and finally finished it today. I hope you like it(:


End file.
